Circle of Secrets
by TideFlash
Summary: Everyone tells their deep dark secret… of how loved ones were killed and how certain people got shot. Also how someone isn't really who you think they are… Please R&R.


**Circle of Secrets.**

**Summary (I needed to put this so I wouldn't forget): Everyone tells their deep dark secret… of how loved ones were killed and how certain people got shot. Also how someone isn't really who you think they are… Please R&R.**

Riptide, Flash4wrd, Lu$h, Mo, and Taye all sat around the outdoor bonfire pit at High Tide beach on a nice cool Saturday night. Which Riptide (Mostly Emilia) secretly opened up to let all their friends in to hangout even though they were supposed to be closed. The two lifeguards were gonna get bitched at by their boss but they could care less. Glitch was home playing video games because he claimed sitting around a fire and doing nothing is boring. Obviously he doesn't know what they really do, they get quite loud and dance all night till the sun rises, Glitch is missing out. Lil T she was home having a slumber party with a couple of friends which she often does every Saturday.

The party had died down a lot since they hurt police cars passing by the beach and they weren't gonna risk getting arrested. Emilia didn't really care because she has been arrested a lot more times than once. For stealing from a gas station, punching a random stranger that gave her a dirty look, breaking into the local pool late at night, and more. Emilia had a pretty dirty record which made it hard for her to get a job, she's still kinda surprised she got a job as a lifeguard, with her best friend.

"You know what guys, we have been friends for so long," Bodie said aloud "but I really wanna get to know you guys more."

Mo looked up at him while he wrapped his right arm around Taye and pulled her close. "What chu' mean?"

"I mean like, maybe we should go around and tell a secret about us that none of us know about yet. Like a deep, dark secret. Or the reason for why we act the way we do or…" Bodie took a quick glance at Emilia which was staring off into the ocean.

The sound of the fire pit flickering filled the silence for awhile making the scene quite intense. Bodie could feel people thinking about his suggestion of what to do for the rest of the night.

"I can go first if you guys would like," Bodie spoke up.

All eyes, except Emilia's, moved towards him.

"Alright, start." Angel said to him.

"Ok, well…" Bodie started and he glanced at Emilia again. She remained still look at the ocean with her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her leg she rested her head on her knees and took in the beautiful sight of the ocean at night.

"My secret is…" Bodie began.

**10:15p.m.**

Bodie took a breath as he prepared himself to tell his darkest secret.

"My secret is that well, I used to have a brother. An older brother and he died because of me…" A tear strolled down his cheek as he began to tell the story.

"It was take your child to work day and my dad took us to his job which was at a train station. He worked as one of the engineers for the train. My brother and I were up and about tossing a football back in forth in the field on the other side of the train tracks while our father was on break. But then, I threw the ball on purpose into the train tracks just to see if he would get it. Little did I know that the train was coming. When I threw the football in the train tracks he told me that I would go get it. It was a fairly long run to the train tracks because we were quite far away. As soon as he stepped foot in the train tracks and set his hand on the football the train came, and hit him. I watched my brother die right in front of me and it was my fault. Because I was so…so..stupid! I will never forgive myself for doing that horrible thing! When my father came out and he saw that my brother wasn't with me he asked me where he was. I was dying to say Heaven while I would go to hell, I was dying to let out tears of emotion and cry but I held them back. I told my father he ran away. He believed it, our whole family was depressed because we lost my brother. I never told the truth to them, and I probably never will." Bodie finished his cheeks completely covered in tears, his eyes were beat red from telling the tragic story. Miss Aubrey walked over to him and comforted him and whispered,

"It's okay… it's okay."

"Damn Bodie, is that why you always stiffen up when we talk about me, you and Angel being just like brothers and all? Or whenever I call you bro?" Mo scooted over next to him and patted him on the back. "It's gonna be all okay Bo. Don't worry we are always here for you."

"I was only 7 and he was only 11…" Bodie sniffed "Thanks guys for being here for me."

"It's no problem B, that's what friends are for." Angel smiled at him.

Taye was tearing up because of the sad tragic story and took a breath.

"I would like to tell my secret next, if y'all don't mind."

Everyone nodded towards her signaling her it was fine and she could start. Bodie took another sharp glance and Emilia who STILL had her head turned towards the ocean.

_Wh-what's wrong with Emi? _Bodie thought to himself.

"Okay well here goes nothin'," Taye started.

**10:37p.m.**

Taye sighed as she began to tell her story.

"Okay well, the reason why I'm so over-protective with Lil T is because… I don't wanna anything bad to happen to her you know? Like when I got shot when I was little, right in the arm. Me and my mom lived in a very ghetto neighborhood. I was always surrounded by poverty, violence, drugs, sex, shooting, swearing, murdering, fighting, yelling, screaming, stealing… it was just horrible. My school was horrible, the teachers would never teach us anything. All they would do was give us a bunch of papers and just tell us to do it, without knowing anything at all. They didn't even give us a book for us to research the answers in. I tried my best; I really did because I wanted to do well with my education. It was just hard… that's why I have a hard time understanding things today. The kids there didn't care at all. Almost all of the girls there lost their virginity to a 13 year old boy, the boys smoked in the back of the school, there would always be fight, graffiti and profanity all over the lockers, walls, and bathroom. The lunchroom was just plain dirty, along with the rest of the school. No one did a damn thing about it. It was horrible, just plain awful. Then one day when I was walking home because my bus decided not to come that day, there was an awful fight in front of my house. These two men were fighting about who ate one of their bag of Cheetohs. CHEETOHS! It was so ridiculous, I tried to avoid the fight and go around them to get in my townhouse so I could start on my homework. But then one of the men grabbed me by the arm and yanked me over and said "If you don't confess, I will shoot her!" I was so terrified and I tried to scream for help but he covered my mouth with his hand. The man held the gun up to my head. That's when the other man took out his gun and pointed it at him. "No way nigga!" I remembered the other man yell at him. He was so angry that he actually pulled the trigger and the bullet when right too my arm. I collapsed to the hard street and the two men abandoned me. My mom came out and found me bleeding… in minutes I was surrounded by paramedics and police officers asking me questions. I was too dizzy and in so much pain I couldn't answer," a drop of salty water left Taye's eyes as she wiped of makeup from her right arm exposing where the scar from the shot still was. "I try to cover it up, I just didn't want anyone to know. Especially Tania. I don't want to scare her or anything. I just want her to be safe and her to grow up well. Better than I did,"

"Taye, you are very strong, I really admire that." Miss Aubrey said to her.

"Thank you," Taye said as Mo kissed her forehead.

"I never knew…" Angel said as he stared at her scar.

"That sounded horrible, I'm so sorry Taye. We will always be here if you need anyone to talk to…" Bodie walked over to her and gave her a side hug.

"You guys are the best," Taye smiled and everyone smiled back

Everyone noticed that a certain brunette hasn't said anything yet. Everyone looked at Emilia who still had her eyes locked on the ocean.

"Emilia…?" Mo mumbled under his breath.

The sound of the waves crashing into each other and the fire still flickering made everyone feel at peace. Like they could confess anything they did and not get in trouble for it.

"You know, I'm not so perfect either," Miss Aubrey spoke up.

All eyes landed on her, no word said, but Miss Aubrey could feel that everyone was dying to know her secret.

She flipped her hair and began, "My secret is…"

**11:12p.m.**

Miss Aubrey shivered, "My secret isn't as bad as Taye's and Bodie's but, I was bullied during all of elementary school, middle school, and my first year of high school."

"Miss Aubrey… bullied?!" Mo said out of shock.

"_Mi princesa…_" Angel whispered.

"I don't wanna get in detail about what they did but I can tell you one thing that they did…" Miss Aubrey said softly.

"It's okay Aubs, you don't have to tell us if you don't want too." Bodie said to her.

"No, I have too. It's only fair… I used to have long dark brown curly hair that went down to my waist and I used to have freckles…" Miss Aubrey sighed as everyone (But Emilia) stared at her in disbelief. "Well one day I was in high school and I was getting my things so I could go home. It was late and I had to stay after to retake a math test. Out of nowhere these two girls slammed my locker shut, it almost closed of my finger, and they slammed me against the locker. "You think you are so pretty with your long hair don't you? Well that's about to change pretty quick!" one of them said to me. Then they cut my hair until it was halfway down my back… then the other girl took a math and burned my hair till it was up to my shoulders and then they two guys came from the locker room with buckets of ice cold water and splashed it on me. Then they left me laughing, and I had to clean up the mess. I went to my personal hair stylist and told her what happened. Then she cut my hair so the ends were even and colored it so I was a redhead, I … and I use this really good makeup that stays on for a whole day to cover up my freckles. I loved my new look and I loved me. From that point on I decided I would actually stand up for myself and be strong. Then my next year of high school everyone loved me. Except for my bullies that is… they kept on asking me to forgive them. Yeah like that was going to happen, "Miss Aubrey smiled.

"Wow, just wow. You have to show us your naturally brown hair and you with freckles. I'm sure you look beautiful," Bodie said making Miss Aubrey blush.

"_Mi princesa, _is really a brunette wow… " Angel stroked her cheek.

"I could totally imagine you with brown hair…" Taye smiled at her "Oh yeah and if I ever see the people that did that too you…" Taye started.

"It's fine, it's fine. I already got them back. Me being beyond happy, rich, and beautiful gets on their last nerve!" Miss Aubrey smiled at everyone, everyone (But Emilia of course) smiled warmly back.

"Alright, I guess I'll go next…" Mo said "My secret is…"

**11:38p.m.**

"My only secret is that I have been accused for raping a girl at my homecoming in high school. I was in prison for a couple of weeks until they finally realized that it wasn't me. Dumb ass police officers…" Mo said angrily.

"Damn…" Taye said to him "I'm sorry, why would they accuse you of doing that?"

"You would never do something like that…" Miss Aubrey added.

"Cops are very stupid these days…" Bodie said.

"Yeah whatever but what I really want to is…" Mo started "What is your secret Angel?"

Angel smirked at Mo. "Believe it or not but I have no secrets. The only secret that I have is that I grew up in a ghetto ass neighborhood like Taye and my parents were total ass wipes."

"Oh Angel, I'm pretty sure your parents loved you…" Miss Aubrey said to him.

"Well they didn't show me that they loved me. I bet if I ran away they wouldn't give two shits…"

"Angel…well we care about you." Taye comforted him.

"Yeah and this may sound a little gay but…" Mo snickered and looked at Bodie.

"We love ya man," Bodie finished for him.

Miss Aubrey stood up and planted her hand on her hips and stared at Emilia. "Okay enough of us! I wanna know what's wrong with this chick over here!"

"Yeah! Emilia what's wrong?" Bodie patted her on the back but Emilia quickly turned around and swatted his hand away.

Emilia stood up and turned around to everyone with poofy red eyes and dried up tears.

"My secret is worse…"

**11:52p.m.**

"I'm the reason for my dad's death. I'm the one that set our house on fire. I'm the one who was playing with the matches… I'm the one that accidently locked my dad in the bathroom. Okay… I'm a hell child. My mom didn't love me… she kept on telling me I was a mistake. I was a child set from the devil. I believed it too. People told me that I was a waste of space, I am useless. That's why I got into some bad habits. Yeah I shoplifted, I also almost killed a girl once for spreading rumors around about me saying that I was a lesbian or some shit. I beat her until she was half alive and blood all over the place, I left her in an alleyway to die but someone found her. I don't regret it she should've kept her fucking mouth shut. I used to smoke and drink; it helped me relax because I was a very angry disrupted person. Then I learned how to express emotions through dance. I stopped all the bad habits, I tried to keep my record from getting worse than it already way. That's when I moved here, to Dance Central, to have a nice clean new beginning. I'm way different now than I was back then. When I met all of you amazing people you guys made me stronger, and who I am today. Thank you. You have no idea how much I love you guys..." Emilia said crying.

"Yo-you set your house on fire?! Emilia… you never told me. But no worries I will always love you for who you are, Em." Bodie stood up and gave her a very tight hug.

"Em, you know I have always loved you, even though I don't really show it…" Miss Aubrey pulled Emilia away from Bodie's hug and gave her a hug.

"I've never knew someone with such a dirty past, I love you Emilia. I love all you guys. _Te amo._" Angel said as he rubbed Emilia's back in circles.

"Emilia, girl, no matter what… I will always love you. You can count on that!" Taye stood up and pushed Miss Aubrey away.

"Doesn't everyone feel so relaxed now that they got that secret off of their chest? " Mo smiled as he stood up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Group hug!" Bodie held out his arms and Emilia was the first one to hug him. Everyone joined in.

"You guys are my everything." Emilia smiled.

**12:36p.m. (This is an extra part I just really wanted to add… I might make it into a separate story later.)**

**Emilia's POV**

There is just one more person I want to see before I head home for the night, Oblio. I haven't talked to him in awhile. I sprinted up the stairs to his apartment and banged on the door. I tapped my foot waiting for him to answer the door. Finally when he answered he was in his regular outfit, while I was still in my crew outfit. I actually wish I went home, changed, then came back to visit, but whatever.

"Oblio…hey," I zipped my sleeveless black jean jacket it was kinda chilly tonight.

"Emilia…" Oblio opened his door even more then leaned against the side. "Where have you been? I've missed you and awful lot."

I gnawed on my lip a little bit before answering. He was right I haven't been paying much attention to him lately. It's just that I've been practicing for me and Bodie's dance battle against Glitterati on Thursday and I really wanna win.

"I've been bouncing around, sorry."

"It's not a problem…" he answered.

Now what?...

**End of Emilia's POV**

**Regular POV**

The silence and tension grew intense as Emilia and Oblio stood there and stared at each other for awhile. That spark of love was still there in between them forcing them to move closer to each other.

"Oblio… I've missed you a lot," Emilia whispered.

"I know," Oblio took a big step towards Emilia and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long intense passionate kiss. Electricity shot through Emilia's body make her kiss him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck until there was no space left between them. Emilia felt like they were the only two people in the world when they kissed. Oblio felt soft, moist, sweet, lips against his. He loved this feeling knowing that Emilia would always be his girl no matter what.

Oblio pulled away looking deeply into Emilia's beautiful green eyes. Emilia let a soft moan escape from her lips.

"I hope to see you again soon, my Emilia…" Oblio said to her then walked back inside his apartment and shut the door.

"Me too…" Emilia mumbled as she ran down the steps and started walking towards home….

**Done. Okay. I'm done. No more adding anything xD I'm up literally until 12 at night to 5am in the morning writing this. It was hard for me to come up with secrets for Mo and Angel. Also I have always pictured Miss Aubrey being bullied when she was younger and having long dark brown hair and freckles. And the last part with Emilia and Oblio. I don't know about you guys but I could totally see them together… and I could see Miss Aubrey and Oblio together too. I can't believe I haven't written a story about that yet. But maybe I will… One last thing…I will update this fairly soon but for now it's completed and… I wanna go to bed! Please R&R. I could really use some tips or something… lol.**


End file.
